Role Reversal
by Jen2261
Summary: All the boho couples seem to be having problems so Mark suggests a solution which recieves some interesting and amusing results. Rated T for dialogue.


**A/N: Okay so its like 5:30 in the morning and since I slept all day I'm wide awake. Thats when this idea popped in my head and i figured I** **might as well write and post it, I'm not doing anything else so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own alot of RENT stuff. A dogtag, a couple DVD's, even a T-shirt....but sadly I don't own RENT. :(**

Role Reversal

"I don't see the point! You don't have a reason to stay there" Roger said looking up at Mimi who was standing over him, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"I'll give you a reason....MONEY!" Mimi yelled crossing her arms.

"Well why that job. Can't you be a waitress or something?"

"Why? Whats wrong with the job I have now? Its the same job I had when we met"

"But it was different then"

"How?"

"We weren't together. I didn't care about you then" Roger yelled getting frustrated. Mimi paused and looked at him before shaking her head and walking in the bedroom. Roger realized what he said and jumped up to follow her.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" he yelled running into the bedroom. Mark, who was working on his projector simply shook his head and said nothing. Sure he had a headache since Mimi and Roger had been arguing all day but he just decided to tune them out instead of saying anything. Mark's head shot up as he heard the loft door opening.

"Oh My God Pookie! Stop over reacting!"

"Over reacting. Maureen look at your shirt! I'm not wearing pink lipstick and neither are you! But you know who was?? That girl at the Life Cafe thats who!!" Joanne yelled following Maureen into the loft, not even bothing to close the loft door. Mark sighed as he turned his attention to his ex-girlfriend and friend.

"Maureen flirting again?" Mark asked simply as he made eye-contact with Joanne. Joanne simply nodded in response and dropped herself into one of the chairs, her arms crossed on her chest.

"I told you I wasn't flirting. This is my lipstick, I put it on earlier and i didn't like it so I took it off" Maureen said throwing her hands in the air.

"So you wiped the lipstick on your shirt?" Joanne asked sarcastically.

"UGH! I hate it when you're like this!" Maureen groaned throwing herself on the couch with her arms crossed.

"And I hate it when you flirt. I guess we both have a problem" Joanne snapped.

"I told you I didn't mean it like that!" Roger yelled as he trailed behind Mimi walking back into the livingroom.

"How did you mean it then Roger? huh?" Mimi asked turning around and looking at her boyfriend. Neither one of them noticing Maureen and Joanne.

"I meant that-"

"Angel I'm sorry. You know I was only kidding around" Collins said walking into the loft behind Angel who was clearly annoyed.

"Don't tell me you two are mad at each other too" Mark said throwing his head back and sighing.

"Nope. I'm not mad. I'm happy...see?" Angel said smiling as she looked at her friend. Her gaze landed on Collins and a frown immediately replaced the smile as she walked away and took a seat on the couch next to Maureen.

"Collins what did you do?" Maureen asked giggling as she looked between Angel and Collins. Collins sighed as he sat on the arm of the chair that Joanne was in.

"We were at home and she came and sat on my lap. When she sat down I told her she was kinda heavy and she flipped." Collins said his eyes wide when he recieved a gasp from Mimi, Maureen and Joanne. "I was only playing though! You all know I can pick Angel up with no problem and she's always on my lap"

"Well i wont be anymore!" Angel said glaring at Collins with her arms crossed.

"You dumbass" Maureen mumbled shaking her head.

"Maureen..." Joanne said in a warning voice looking at her girlfriend.

"Don't Maureen me. He is! You don't tell a woman she's fat!"

"Maureen its none of your business" Joanne said sighing.

"You know what Joanne? Shut up!" Maureen yelled staring at Joanne. A look of shock passed Joanne face before a look of annoyance quickly replaced it and another argument followed.

"Angel are you okay chica?" Mimi asked sitting next to the drag queen.

"I said I was sorry!!" Collins yelled throwing his hands in the ear.

"Women don't care how sorry you are. They just take shit and run with it" Roger said looking at Mimi.

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" Mark yelled as everyone fell silent and turned their attention on the filmmaker.

"I've got an idea. You guys are giving me a headache." Mark said sighing and closing his eyes. "We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Joanne and Collins asked in unison.

"Each of you are going to act like the person you're upset with so you can see how dumb you all sound" Mark said smirking.

"Ooh! I'll go first!" Mimi yelled jumping up as Roger glared at her. Ignoring him Mimi walked over to Roger's gutair in the corner and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked looking at his gutair.

"My name's Roger and I'm this wannabe rockstar" Mimi said in a deep voice as she walked over to her friends, gutair in hand. "This is my gutair that I love way more than my hot girlfriend." Mimi said and began to pretend to make out with the gutair, recieving laughs from everyone but Roger.

"You're not funny" Roger said rolling his eyes. Ignoring him Mimi continued.

"I like to sit around feeling sorry for myself because I have AIDS and where the same plaid pajama pants that I've had since high school. Yes they still fit" Mimi said smiling as eveyone laughed.

"Mark!" Roger yelled looking at his roommate. Mark shook his head and pointing to Collins.

"Sorry man it slipped" Collins said smiling.

"Wow you can still fit the same pants you wore in highschool? That says alot" Maureen said laughing.

"Fine. Its my turn" Roger said standing up and walking over to one of the pillars.

"Oh I'm so sexy and I like to dance around have guy stuff money down my underwear because I have no dignity." Roger said in a high voice while swinging around the pole and dancing, causing Maureen and Angel to fall over with giggles, Joanne to smile and Collins and Mark look on in amazement.

"I have this really hot boyfriend that I could be with but I'd rather be shaking my ass for you strangers because you give me a dollar. Of course I could go get a real job and still make money but then my boyfriend would be right......and i haaaaaate when my boyfriends right" Roger said as he stopped dancing, saying the last part in his own voice. Mimi glared at Roger as Angel and Maureen were laughing uncontrolably next to her.

"Man you do that a little too well" Collins said, his eyes still wide at what he just witnessed his ex-roommate doing to the pillar.

"Shut up" Roger mumbled walking back over to his original spot, staring at Mimi who shook her head and looked away.

"Okay my turn" Maureen said jumping up.

"Oh God" Joanne mumbled rolling her eyes as everyone turned their attention to Maureen.

"Maureen! Who is that girl? Stop looking at her! Why are you talking to her! You're flirting! You're a hoe and thats all you do!" Maureen said in her best 'Joanne' voice.

"I never called you a hoe!" Joanne yelled.

"You might as well" Maureen shouted back.

"Okay Okay! Keep going I'm enjoying this" Collins said laughing.

"Maureen all you do is flirt. You're irresponsible and you can't do anything right! The only thing you can do right is sex. Because you're an amazing lover and I love the way your lips feel on my body and the way your finger feel inside-"

"OKAY!! OKAY!!" Roger shouted covering his ears as Maureen stopped and looked around the room. Mark was looking shocked, Collins had an amused grin on his face much like the one on Angel's face, Mimi was giggling softly and Joanne was shaking her head and looking at Maureen.

"What?" Maureen said with a smile as she took a seat. Collins laughed and looked down at Joanne.

"Jo?" he said simply. She sighed and stood up. Thinking for a second she walked over to Mimi who was standing beside the couch. Without warning she smacked the dancer's ass and winked.

"Hey sexy. What's up?" Joanne said flirtatiously as Mimi looked at her in shock.

"You should meet me in the restroom later on when my girlfriend isn't around" Joanne said running her hands down Mimi's sides. Mimi continued to stare at her as Collins busted out laughing, falling over into the now empty chair.

"I don't sound like that" Maureen mumbled pouting. Seeing the pout on the diva's lips gave Joanne another idea. Walking over to the other side of the couch Joanne sat next to Angel and put her head on her shoulder. "Pookie. You're not paying any attention to me. All you do is work. Can't we have sex?" Joanne whinned doing her best imitation of Maureen's pout causing Angel to fall over and laugh along with Roger.

"Wow....She sounds just like Maureen" Roger said inbetween laughs. Joanne smirked and got up and walked over to Mark.

"Pookie. Can you fix my equipment? and video tape my performances? and buy me tampons?" Joanne said in her Maureen voice before grabbing Mark's face and pressing her lips to his.

"HEY!" Maureen yelled.

"WHOA!" Roger and Collins said at the same time as Mimi and Angel looked on in silence and shock. Joanne pushed Mark away from her and walked back over to the chair, taking her seat and crossing her arms, not speaking a word as everyone stared at her in amazement. Mark with a still shocked expression as he stared at the wall, his mouth hanging open. Silence consumed the room for a minute before Mimi cleared her throat and looked at her bestfriend.

"Its you're turn chica" she said softly. Angel nodded and stood up. Shooting an angry glare at Collins, Angel walked over and picked up the baseball cap off the floor in the corner, not sure if it was Mark's or Roger she put it on her head and placed her hand to her lips, smoking an invinsible joint.

"What's up bitches!" Angel said in a deep voice. Mimi and Maureen lost it, breaking the trance as they both fell to the floor laughing their faces off. Joanne chuckled as Roger grinned. Collins couldn't help the smirk on his face. Pulling the baseball cap over her eyes more she walked over to the couch just as Maureen was crawling back up. Taking a seat next to Maureen Angel grinned and looked the diva up and down.

"Angel baby. Come here" Angel said opening her arms wide. Maureen, quick to play the game, smiled and jumped in Angel lap, wrapping her arms around the drag queens neck.

"Yes honey?" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Mau you already did Joanne. Collins' is doing Angel" Roger spoke up laughing.

"Baby your heavy. Have you put on some pounds?" Angel asked with a grin. Maureen did her best to hide her own as she jumped off Angel's lap as if she were upset.

"Why you gettin upset baby. You know I was only playing. I play about everything. I take everything as a joke and you're not supposed to be mad at me. Especially when I call you fat" Angel said sighing and taking off the hat, dropping it on the floor. Maureen giggled and looked at Collins, everyone else following suit.

"Okay Okay" Collins said, making it apparent in his voice he was a little annoyed at what Angel just did. Walking into the kitchen everyone looked around curiously, wondering why he was in there. A few seconds later Collins returned, a dish towel draped on his head.

"Hola Chica!!" He said in a preppy voice as he skipped over to the chair and wrapped his arms around Joanne, kissing her cheek.

"How are you honey?" he asked, his chin cradling in hand as he fluttered his eyelashes.

"fine" Joanne said trying her best to hold in her laugh.

"Isn't the day just wonderful! It so beautiful. Oh honey lets go take a walk around the park!" Collins said rushing over to Roger, grabbing his hand. Roger laughed as Collins pulled him to his feet.

"Then we can go and see Mark and Roger and Maureen and Joanne! Oh wait I have to go freshin up it'll only take a few hours!" Collins said flipping the dish towel.

"I don't flip my hair" Angel said looking at Mimi. Mimi simply continued to laugh.

"Sweetie you're home!" Collins yelled running over to the couch towards Maureen. Maureen's eyes widened as she prepared to sheild her self. Collins jumped ontop of her, doing his best not to hurt her and straddled her lap. "Oh I missed you so much" Collins said exictedly as he covered Maureen's face with kisses which caused the diva to laugh.

"Oh and I love that shirt. Its adorable. Where did you get it? I might have to get some material and make one for me" Collins said flipping his hair...er towel again.

"Okay...we get the picture Collins" Mimi said laughing as she took the towel off his head. "He's having a little bit too much fun with this"

"So does everyone feel better?" Mark asked as Collins got off of Maureen and sat next to her. Silence occupied the room for a minute.

"No not really" Maureen said shaking her head before turning to Joanne. "I do NOT whine like that" she yelled.

"Oh yes you do! And what makes you think I complain like that?" Joanne yelled back.

"Oh I don't know....Because you do!!" Maureen snapped.

"I'm not that perky...am I chica?" Angel asked looking at Mimi.

"Yes" Collins said nodding.

"Who asked you" Angel jumped up walking away.

"Nobody! But I just thought I'd answer for you!" Collins yelled getting up to follow Angel.

"So are you gonna quit the Cat Scratch or not?" Roger asked looking at Mimi.

"Um not. But I could get you an audition. You looked hot swinging your hips. You sure you've never done that before?" Mimi teased.

"Yes"

"Oh so you have?" Mimi said grinning as she walked into the bed.

"NO! Ugh! That's not what I meant Mimi!!" Roger yelled running after her. Mark simply sighed and shook his head as he went back to his projector.


End file.
